Blue, Purple, Gray Beauty
by A guy that likes to read
Summary: Two Months after Terra forgot about Beast Boy he realizes that his daily talks with Raven has Turned into something more and has a hard time expressing it. Will he be able to tell her about his feelings? HOW will he be able to express these feelings. This is my first Fanfic so any feedback positive or negative will be appreciated. Beast Boy POV, bbrae(obviously) possible RobStar
1. Chapter 1

Blue, Purple, Gray Beauty

**Beast Boy POV**

It's been two months, two months since Terra forgot who i was and my life came crashing down around me. Those first few days were the worst, I couldn't eat, sleep or get excited about anything, the team had to fight without me and it seemed like it was getting worse, until she comforted me. Pathetic i know, how does Beast Boy need to be cheered up and by Raven no less? But she did, she was the only one to understand the loss I was going through, having been through a similar experience with Malchior. Just one day, when the team came home from a battle she came to talk to me. Not to try to cheer me up but to be there and understand, this is when my surface feelings for her because something deeper. An emotion that intoxicates my entire being when I'm even in the same room with her, an emotion I could only dare to call LOVE.

After a week or so I got a lot better and fought with the team and slowly started to come back with my jokes (even they rolled their eyes). Even though my daily routine wasn't what it was before the Terra incident it could be decernable as normal. I played video games with Cyborg, pulled pranks on Robin and still to try to get Raven to smile (without much success). There was even many of times where i argued loudly with Cyborg about eating tofu and its health benefits. I looked normal, but i wasn't, Only Raven knew about the issues I was having and continued to talk to me every night in her room (Well almost everything, she doesn't know about the intense love i have for her but anyways). Even though I hang out with Cyborg all the time, Raven is my best friend, she has really seen me at my worst and wasn't scared by it. This is one of the many reasons why I love her she is not scared of anything (i guess defeating your interdenominational demon-father can do that) but she does have fear. As she has told me one of the many nights we talk, She has fear of never really being accepted by anyone, always being the third wheel (or fifth in our case), fear of giving into her demonic and become the evil she has been fighting with us. That revelation she shared with me made me realize that even though we started about talking to her about my problems with my emotions, every night has turned into a mutual expression of feelings and I never have felt closer to anyone.

Even though i feel close to her does not mean at all that i should reveal my feelings to her so, i can only express my feelings in this notebook (not diary) that Rae gave me the day after, the incident and i haven't been interested in writing in it until today because i feel like I'm going to explode if i don't express my deepest thoughts. If anyone should find this especially my Rae, I will surely die of embarrassment or she will kill me ( or send me to another dimension). But what can i say about her? she is intoxicating, most importantly her smell of lilacs, herbal tea, and old bound books in one is unique to her and her only. It is so strong i can always smell it within the tower no matter where she is except the roof. Her eyes are pools of amethyst and look like they hold a dimension within themselves, they are always so deep and filled with thought that i feel like i can get smarter by staring into them. My favorite part about them though is the two little circle shine marks on the surface, just giving her more complexity and i think is the white Raven showing herself in small amounts. Those sports are never sad or dark, but filled with life and happiness. On the rare occasions when she smiles, more than just her usual smirk, brings up an entire room and makes everyone feel better. The first time I saw it is when Rae and Cyborg were rebuilding his car after the fight with overload, i was looking from a distance and out of sight because Cyborg doesn't like me near his car and that's when I saw it, a full smile, and it made me smile. Her smile made me happy the rest of the day and it is forever etched in my mind as one of pictures i will have with me forever. And I Haven't even started on her body well its amazi

"Beast Boy, hurry up, I just got Mega Monkeys 5 and I need to whip you in it," Challenged Cyborg.

"I'm Coming, let me just change real quick," I yelled back.

"In the middle of the day?" He Questioned.

" Ya I slept in a little more than usual, i'm coming right now," I lied.

"Okay, Grass Stain, I'll be waiting," he responded.

"whew that was close and in the middle of my thoughts too," I said to myself angrily, "Oh well i finish my thoughts tomorrow."

I hurried to put my notebook in the secret drawer in my desk to make sure it was safe from prying electronic eyes and headed off. Following the scent of motor oil and (shudder) meat.

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sup guys, thanks for the support for the first chapter. Anyways i'm going to try to update this story every week. I should be able to because i have huge gaps between classes and get bored easily. also I'm most likely going to stay in Beast Boy's POV because like my pen name says I am a dude so it would be a little weird to write from Raven's perspective. I mean i relate to Beast Boy but, Raven is my favorite and i want to do her justice. I feel like if i wrote from her perspective i would ruin her but that's just me. Now I'm rambling so without further ado, the Second chapter begins.

Chapter 2

As I walk down the hall, following Cyborg, I smell the scents of everybody in the common/living room (Idk what to call it). Fans always ask me how can i tell people apart from smells? I say how can I not? Everybody has a unique smell that is special to them, some are hard to explain while others are not. Like Robin, he always smells of sweat and cheap hair gel, mixed with adrenaline. StarFire on the other hand smells like happiness (Yes, I can smell most emotions based on the pheromones each emotion gives off) and mustard, her favorite Earth "beverage".

I was so immersed in my thoughts I almost ran into Robin. He eyed me suspiciously like I was A clone or something. (As much as you can eye someone through a mask).

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" he questioned.

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" I questioned back.

"I Don't know, you weren't exactly rushing to the common room to play Mega Monkeys Five that just came out and to have your morning argument with Cyborg about meat or tofu for breakfast," He stated matter-of-factly, like he usually does.

"Just still adjusting and slept in a little bit," I whimpered.

His face automatically softened, as I knew it would because only Raven knew where I was with getting over what happened, everyone was on eggshells around me. So sometimes I use it as excuse for showing up late or failing in training and avoiding conversations (I know its bad but i really didn't want to talk to him).

"okay," he submitted,"just make sure you are not late to training later today."

"Yes sir," I said in a fake military voice.

"Seriously, don't call me sir," he joked back.

He left down the hall either to the gym or his study room to looks for leads on Slade. I didn't care, I Always thought he worked too hard. The doors slid open to the common room and there he was playing Mega Monkeys Five just like he said he would. As I walk over I scan over the room and notice my "love" drinking herbal tea on the main table with a book open suspended by her magic. On the other side of the room, I see Starfire wrestling my CD out of Silkie's mouth. WAIT? My CD? I squeal and morph into a falcon straight between them and start wrestling too.

"Starfire!" I exclaim through pulls," how did Silkie get into my tunes?"

"Oh friend Beast Boy, it is a most humorous story," she beamed at me," This morning I forgot to feed Silkie the food of dogs and he did the scoot to the common room and started eating your cd's of music," she laughed at the end.

"This Isn't funny, my tunes are my life," I gritted as we finally pulled the cd out of his mouth,"Aww, its ruined and that was a signed copy of Lecrae," I said after closer inspection.

"I am the sorry, Beast Boy, I will do the punishing of Silkie severely," She said sadly.

It's fine, Lecrae is supposed to do a tour through Jump City next month I can get another cd there, good thing it wasn't my signed Michael Jackson cd or I would have cried," I say relieved.

Starfire's lit up immediately, a sign she had one of her ideas,"What if I take you to the tour of Lee-care?" she wondered.

"It's pronounced La-cray, and yeah that would be cool, but wouldn't it be weird if only we went though,?" I inquired?

Starfire though for a minute, during this time I stole a glance at Raven reading, dang she is beautiful. Starfire looked at me smiling, I hoped she didn't say something while i wasn't paying attention. Just don't say anything hopefully she says something that can help me.

"You wish to invite friend Raven?" she asked confused.

"What? I mean uh yeah," I said sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head.

"Good we three shall go to the tour of La cray," She said bubbly.

I was panicking, I could only go along with what she was saying, but I knew that Raven would never like a Rap concert. However, her distracting me gave Starfire the idea of inviting her and i couldn't let her down either, so I'm stuck.

"It's Lecrae, just one word Starfire," I corrected.

"Oh, I am the bad," she replied.

"He is not the most well known musician," I consoled her," so it's fine."

She smiled and exclaimed "I shall do the preparing for the trip" slowly rising higher into the hair and zoomed away, probably to her room.

Cyborg was listening at the time and as soon as Starfire whisked away he yelled at me to play with him.

"Im coming, this morning has been too stressful dude," I said while rubbing my temples.

"I heard, going to a concert with Raven I see," He teased.

I reddened at his words," It's not like that, you see Starfire and silkie and Raven…"

"Whatever you say grass stain," he smirked.

I didn't say anything just stared at him for a few seconds both knowing that he won. The game started and i started going going poorly for me, resulting in the both of yelling at each other by the third game.

I could smell Raven's anger rising in the background but i was too focused on the game to care at the moment. Until she got up and stood right in front of us, cutting off our view of the carnage.

"Hey Raven move, I'm whipping Beast Boy and I prefer it to stay that way," He demanded.

She didn't move and instead spoke,"Why do you guys even play this stupid game, I am trying to read," She deadpanned.

"This game isn't stupid, it's fun and I need to catch up," I replied.

She smirked and challenged," anybody could be good at this game,"

"Well then, you play it," Cyborg challenged back, still looking over her shoulder to see as much of the screen as possible.

An Brilliant idea formed in my mind, "Yeah, I'll even make a bet of it if I beat you, You have to come with me and Starfire to a concert and if you win, uh what do you want?" I questioned.

She thought and thought, her smirk started to grow wider on her face with every moment until she spoke.

"Okay Beast Boy, if I win, you wil have to make me Waffles every day for a month," she said.

"That's it, phfft, I can do that," l said haphazardly.

But she wasn't finished,"With eggs and milk," she finished.

I almost threw up in my mouth had could she be so cruel, but i needed her to come to the concert.

"Fine I accept your challenge," I managed to get out without regurgitating.

Cyborg watched the tension between us and loved every minute of it.

"Okay let the games begin," He exclaimed.

After we set up the game Raven asked,"So what is the point of this game,"

"You are trying to kill each with the various fruit related guns found among the map and the first player to thirty kills wins," Cyborg answered.

"sounds simple enough," She replied.

"And start!" said Cyborg enthusiastically.

The game was intense, I took an early lead of 6-0 as I expected to with Raven being a new player, but she caught on surprisingly quick and pretty soon i was only winning by two, 26-24.

Our game caught the attention of both Robin and Starfire, I was too wrapped up with the game I almost didn't notice them, it would have been better if I didn't because that lapse of focus caused Raven to go up on me 28-29. I was really desperate I went looking for the Banana launcher, the rarest gun in the game. There is only one per map and is always hid in different spots, making it extremely difficult to find. I ran into Raven while looking for it and barley killed her. It was now 29-29, next kill wins and I only had 20% health left. No way I would survive meeting her face to face. There it is, behind some banana boxes in the back of the map, I grab it ready for Raven.

She come around the corner and I take cover behind a house, she saw me and started shooting where I was at. But she doesn't know about my weapon, I run out from my hiding spot and fire. One of her shots hit me putting me at 5% but it doesn't matter anymore because i hit her and it is an instant kill.

"Aww yeah!" I yell as i fist pump the air.

"Good game," Raven said emotionless.

"Good job grass stain, i knew you had it in you," Cyborg congratulated.

"Thanks," I beamed.

Everyone dispersed except for Raven and I.

I turned to her,"So Raven about this concert?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took a little longer than usual, this week has been hectic and i couldn't write on Monday because i had to replace the alternator in my car. It's all good now though, so i didn't have beast boy go into his journal because i wanted some interaction between all the characters. This chapter will have him write in it again, and even though it seems a little out of place for Raven to accept a bet like that, I will explain it in this chapter. So Read On fellow Fanfictioners.

**Chapter 3 **

"So raven about this concert...," I said to her sheepishly, while rubbing the back of my neck.

She didn't speak, as i expected her to reply in some form of sarcasm. She just looked at me intently like she was trying to stare into my soul. Then all of the sudden i was surrounded by darkness. For a moment i thought i passed out, but just a quickly it dissipated, barely leaving the evidence of tendrils. I found myself in Raven's room with her directly in front of me. I visibly shivered and muttered, "i'm still not used to that dark energy," but before i can can anything else she spoke.

"I know Garfield," she said neutral.

I start to panic and i question myself 'does she know that I love her?' 'Thats impossible, I've been very careful around her' 'Maybe she doesn't know' All these thoughts ran through my head like a sprinter in less than a second. On the outside i didn't move or change at all.

"Know what?" I say without revealing anything.

"I am an empath, I can read emotions and you are not exactly the quietest talker in the world," she smirked back.

What? I haven't been talking about my love for her, so it must be… unless i have been speaking my mind without realizing it when she was around. I can't believe it I'm such an idiot, she brought me to her room so she can reject me without commotion. I still have to be sure so I'll still play this game for now.

"I haven't been talking about anything that pertains to you," I retort.

She looks at me disappointed,"Garfield I know you agreed with Starfire that i would go to the concert with you before we even had our bet. I could sense your panic throughout the whole game,"

I mentally slap myself, of course she is talking about that. There is no way she can read my love for her, not with my primal side constantly confusing me about my feelings. I breath a sigh of relief, well this could have gone a lot worse.

"Yeah I didn't think you wanted to go thats why I made the bet," I confess to her.

"I know that, but you could have asked me if i wanted to go," she replied.

"Wait, you want to go? Then why accept the bet in the first place?" I ask her confused.

"Well if i told you that I wouldn't had the chance to win Waffles from you for a month, I couldn't let that opportunity pass up," She responded.

"oooh, that's why you weren't upset when you lost, I get it now," I say as I smile chessily.

"Yes Garfield, plus one of my favorite bands is in the same convention as Lecrae anyways," she added.

"K," I say stupidly.

There is an awkward moment between us, both of us just standing like idiots, not meeting each others gaze. I start to feel tingly and try to catch her eyes, but she looks away just as awkward. She finally breaks the silence.

"So, see you there," she says awkwardly.

"Yeah, I should go to, you know, get ready," I say just as awkward.

"Yeah, you should get out of my room anyways," she replies with some enthusiasm.

"Sure, sure," I say as i turn to leave.

Just as I'm about to head out the door she leaves me with some parting words.

"Oh by the way Beast Boy, I let you win," she says as the door closes.

As I walk down the hall, I can't stop thinking about her last words to me. Is she serious or is she just playing with me? She had to be going her hardest, she wanted those waffles from me even with the (shudder) milk and eggs. Unless she cared about me and wouldn't put me through that. Come on Beast Boy there is no way she could love you, you're awkward and clumsy and she is poised and graceful. There is no way it would work out. During these thoughts i make it to my room where i can really express all my feelings without restraint.

Day 18

_I had way too close a call today with Rae, for a moment I thought she knew about my passionate love for her but after 18 days she still doesn't know even with her being an empath. When we were in her room my beast rose up again and i wanted to take her right then and there, thank goodness i was too panicked to notice until after I left her room. It is increasingly difficult to calm my beast inside me I'm afraid i can't suppress it much longer maybe a month at most. Wow I just checked my calendar, it looks like i'm going to lose control at the concert, That should be fun. _

_Just why does she have to be so perfect? People say she is dark but i only see the light she gives off and it burns bright. I see the light whenever she is sarcastic, whenever she eats waffles, when she drinks herbal tea, when she reads her favorite poem (the Raven). She radiates light, how can someone see darkness within her. People are afraid of her because of her heritage, power, and even skin color. But I'm not i'm afraid of her for more practical reasons, like how she can beat me up or send me to another dimension if she wanted too. But I am not afraid of who she is, she is beautiful and like i said before she deserves someone who is perfect. Not me I'm too childish, too awkward, too weird to ever receive her love. I am a genetic mutation of an experiment, I am not worthy of her. Part of me wishes she can reject me so that i can move on and know that I am not good enough for her. But most of me wants her so badly that i have to exercise the deepest self control whenever i am around her to prevent myself from doing something stupid. I can't keep living like this, I need her to accept my love for her or reject it, I'm tired of the in between stage, but i'm too afraid to reveal my feelings because i want her love._

I finish my thoughts leaning back on my chair trying to process what i'm going through and to try to get a grip on my feelings. My mind is a jumbled mess of emotions that i cannot even form a rational thought. I grunt and head to bed too tired to think about anything else. and fall instantly asleep.

However I forgot to put my journal away and it is sitting open on my desk with my door unlocked.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey back again, hopefully you are pondering over that cliffhanger I left you. Many of you want Raven to read his journal and you maybe right, or maybe not, I guess you have to read to find out. *mischievous grin* anyways thanks for the support i will try to continue this story for a while because we all need more bbrae fluff in our life. Well you don't want to hear me talk you want to read so here you go.

**Chapter 4**

I wake up in the morning in a cold sweat, my instincts screaming something is wrong. I look around my room trying to find the source of my distress, I look over to my desk and find what i was looking for. My Journal is laying open on my desk, flipped to my most recent entry. I panic instantly waking all the up and rush over to my desk and hastily put my journal back into its secret compartment. I breath a sigh of relief, hoping that no one saw it. They probably didn't because not many people go into my room...except...Raven! I instantly start to panic again, my mind going a million miles per hour.

_What if she read it? would she reject me or take pity on me? Will i ever be able to talk to her again? I'll just pretend nothing happened until she brings it up. But what if she didn't read it and someone else did? I know Robin didn't, he doesn't invade privacy like that. Cyborg might of to try to blackmail me into cooking meat, but he doesn't go into my room. That leaves Starfire she would definitely invade privacy and she would go into my room._

I still decide that pretending nothing happened is the best course of action because maybe nobody read it and it was just on my desk. I shower, going over worst case scenarios in my mind. After my shower, I put my usual uniform on and start to head to the common room, a little more jumpy than usual. The door opens and everyone is minding their own business, Raven is reading, Cyborg is channel surfing, Starfire is making kissy faces at Robin and he is doing them back. Everything is as it should be, my anxiety drops to barely noticeable. I head over to make some tofu eggs and bacon, when the alarm goes off.

"Aw man, I haven't even eaten breakfast yet," I complain.

Starfire ignores me and speaks directly to Robin," Who is the causing of trouble, boyfriend Robin?"

Robin looks at his communicator to check who the villain is and his eyes widen in surprise. He speaks with an intense voice," Slade."

This is the only word he has to speak to get me pumped up because the last time I saw slade was when Terra forgot who I was and I don't think that was an accident. I scream,"Titans, go," which took everyone by surprise but I didn't care I was going to make Slade pay for what he did to Terra. I shift into a peregrine Falcon and fly out of the tower heading ever closer to Slade.

I land and shift back to human form with Raven already there and Cyborg just pulling up in the T-car, with starfire and Robin not far behind. Slade's robot goons were robbing an experimental medical facility.

Robin barks," protect the chemicals at all costs even if some get away empty handed. Titans, go,"

I'm of course wasn't listening, I was intent on destroying every last one until they were nothing but scrap metal. We enter the facility to find it crawling with robots. I morph into an ankylosaurus and decapitate six robots with one swipe. Cyborg blasts more with his sonic cannon and robin takes out some with his bird-a-rangs. Some robot were running away with some precious chemicals and short circuited a blast door to close.

"Quick Cyborg, throw me," I say as I morph into a turtle.

"Okay grass stain, here..we..go..," he counts down as he shoots me out of his cannon.

I fly through the air getting stuck as I wedged myself between the door right before it closes. The strain on my shell is heavy but i can hold it. the team catches up and Starfire and cyborg pry the door open. At the end of a long hallway with door on both sides you can barely see the slade bots making a right at the end. We chase after them, as we round the corner we lose sight of them, but i can smell them and chase after them without my team. I follow the scent up the stairs to the roof where i see a helicopter and Slade himself waiting for the chemicals.

"Ah, the green one, how has your Journal been coming along?" he says methodically.

I'm taken aback by his statement,"How could you know about my journal?" I question him.

"Please Beast Boy, do you not think I have been watching you since our tussle in the Theme park?" he says in the same tone. "It would be a shame really if something were to happen to Raven, what would you do with yourself then?"

"Shut up!" I scream as I attack, morphing into a tiger.

He dodges my first attack and counters a few others but i get a couple scratches on him by shift from Tiger to Bear and Wolf.

"My,my, you have been practicing, this will make kidnapping Raven much more enjoyable," he smirks under his mask.

"You lie! I will never let you kidnap Raven!" I yell back at him still attacking and morphing into animals.

"You already have," He says back.

"what?" I say as i look at the helicopter taking off with an unconscious Raven and precious chemicals on board. "Nooo!" I scream as I shift into a pterodactyl and chase after it. I get shot with an electric beam from behind morphing me back into human form and I fall to the roof surface. I try to morph back to chase after her but i can't morph.

"What did you do to me?" I say with a raspy voice.

"Do you like it? It cancels out your morphing ability, don't worry its only temporary, I can't have you saving her before I am ready can I?" He mocks while staring me in the face.

My beast inside breaks out and boils up so much rage that, even though I Can't morph, I uppercut his mask clean off. He lies on his back, as I walk up to him I notice where his face should be is only another screen.

"_Don't worry you'll have a chance to save her. I'll even leave a trail of breadcrumbs starting with this one, my old lair," _he says calm through the screen "_Oh and Beastboy do hurry up,"_ as he said that a 5 started counting backwards. Knowing this is a bomb I run to the stairs, still not trusting my morph ability and make it outside the blast radius. I find my team in the lobby of the room just finishing up the last of the robots.

"Beastboy where's Raven she went after you when you left?" Robin asked concerned.

I take a deep breath and reply,"Raven was kidnapped by Slade,"


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry guys, i wanted to update on Wednesday last week, i really did but unforeseen circumstances didn't allow me to update. My parents car broke down and i needed to go back to help them so i couldn't update at all. To make up for that i'm going to update today and wednesday to keep you guys happy and if i don't update on wednesday for whatever reason i will personally pm everyone of my followers and say i'm sorry. So are you guys ready for a double week. Here it is the Chapter you've been waiting for.

**Chapter 5**

I couldn't believe it, she was gone, the second person I loved Slade has taken away. My heart is aching for her, the only other time i felt this way was That day with Terra. I don't know if i can go through this again, going into a spiral of depression but this time without her to lift me out of it. Tears form in my eyes threatening to fall. Why couldn't i save her, i'm such an idiot Robin would have saved her, so would have Cyborg or Starfire, but not worthless ole' me.

Robin said something to me but i didn't listen i was too wrapped up in my own bubble of depression and only one person can pop it. The only person that isn't here was the only one that could save me from myself. So I sit in the back of the T-car, still not trusting my own abilities and ignore the encouraging words from the rest of the team. We start to drive and I dejectedly look out the window trying to distract myself from the so obvious pain in my chest, with tears still in my eyes. After what seemed like an eternity we arrive back at the tower. I get out and walk straight to my room wanting to be alone, however the team caught up with me.

"Beast Boy i'm sorry about Raven…," Robin begins," But we will get her back i promise."

I look at him with no emotion in my face, trying to put up a mask of calm like he was doing.

"I know how you feel," Robin continues.

This sets me over the edge and all of my filters were turned off from that point on.

"YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL?" I mock him at the top of my lungs," YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD,"

I continue with my rant,"Tell me Robin has your heart ever been ripped out, chew up and put back into your chest upside down, cause i'm pretty sure you haven't. So don't say you know how i feel when you could not possibly know."

"I DON'T?" Robin challenged back," Do you remember parents dying in front of you Beast Boy because i do, I watched as the Joker killed them I remember what their last moments looked like. You want to talk about loss, Raven is captive, meaning we can save her and bring her back you can't bring back someone who is dead."

I'm taken aback by his words, I always knew that he lost his parents and that's why Batman took him in but I never knew he watched them die. His remark shook me to my very core and with that friction came a spark of hope. Raven can still be saved, heat radiated throughout my body when i realized this. I can still save her, this played over and over in my mind, allowing me to think clearly for the first time since the hospital.

"You're right Robin I'm sorry for being so selfish," I admitted to him. His face softened and Starfire and Cyborg were looking between us with anticipation.

"Hey, its fine i know how much she means to you. That's why we will spend every waking moment looking for her," He said softly,"But right now we need to regroup."

"Yes, we shall find Raven, but I am the hungry," Starfire chimed in.

"Yeah, don't worry BB we'll find her," Cyborg beamed at me.

They all head to the common room probably for food. Starfire turns around and sees me still in the same spot.

"Friend Beast Boy, are you not coming?" Starfire asked.

"Not now Star, i'm not really hungry," I told her.

She nodded her head and floated back to the direction of the common room. I headed into my room trying to get rid of the pain of my chest by writing. I pulled out my journal, feeling disgusted that Slade somehow read it. I turn to a new page grab a pencil and begin to write whatever comes to my mind.

Day 19

Raven, my beauty, gray for your skin so delicate and rare that no one else in the universe has it so fair. Purple for your hair so fine and eyes so mesmerizing. Blue for your cloak and favorite color that most other girls wouldn't dare. My Blue, purple, gray beauty, please forgive me for allowing Slade to capture you and me not being able to save you. *A drop falls on the paper soaking up a small part of the page and I realize i'm crying tears are in streams down my face but i can't stop writing now.* But I promise with everything in my heart that I will get you back. Not only that but i'm also going to be straightforward with you the next time i get the chance and if you are reading this then i succeeded in rescuing you. I Love you more than anything in the entire world. I love you more than tofu, more than jokes and more than video games, I would eat meat the rest of my life if you would just come back to me right now. I know that is impossible but i promise with every waking breath that i will search for you until i found you. I Love you so much.

Beast Boy (Aka Garfield)

I close my Journal putting it back in my desk. Feeling much better i head to the common room looking for Robin to tell him of the clues Slade left me. I enter the common room and notice a lack of Robin. I confused i go up to Cyborg who is eating a triple meat pizza slice.

"Cyborg do you know where Robin is?" I question Cyborg while ignoring my gag reflex.

"Where do you think he is when Slade is involved?" He asked with a mouthful of pizza.

"Oh right, Thanks Cyborg," I say rushing away.

Cyborg said something but i wasn't listening, I was too intent on finding Robin. I show up at his work room and open the door and all I see is a hunched over Robin saying things like "What are you up to?" and "Why take Raven?". The last thing i heard from him was "Where are you hiding?" I chimed in at this moment.

"Slade told me to go to his old lair, said he was laying out a trail of breadcrumbs for me to find Raven," I replied to his rhetorical question.

I took him off guard but he replied just as fast,"Sounds like a trap and I can't have anyone else on this team getting hurt."

"But, its our only lead and i can't wait weeks while you figure this out," I retort back.

"I can't risk it," He defends.

"But you can risk being Red X and steal stuff to get to Slade?" I challenge back.

"That was different," he says.

"You're right, it was worse. At least now we arent being criminals," I smirk.

Realizing he lost he gives in,"Your right we will go in a few hours,"

"Thank you," i say as i walk through the door back to my room.

"Slade i'm coming for you and I won't show mercy," I say to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey told you guys i was going to update twice in one week. Sorry about the boring chapter last one but it was necessary, anyways today the rest of the team start the trail of breadcrumbs finally. Oh Almost forgot, shout out to my girl Barracade it was her birthday not too long ago and i wanted to give her some love. So are you guys ready for Slade's old lair? I know you guys are here you go…

Chapter 6

Day 20

I'm coming for you my love, everyday apart feels like my chest being compressed little by little. I don't know how much Longer I can hold on, my primal side is increasingly harder to control. All it wants to do is rush in with no plan and destroy everything and everyone in my path. This might include my friends by accident and i can't take that chance. I'm scared, I need you to calm me down and save me from myself, but the only way that can happen is me saving you. Robin is prepping for the first breadcrumb to rescue you and i have some time before we leave that's why i'm writing this letter to you even though you will probably never read it. I'm writing this to you to calm myself down because my own thoughts haunt me. Maybe if i pretend to write to you the worst won't come out in my mind, I can delay the beast a little longer before i completely lose control.

The concert is coming up in a couple weeks, hopefully i have you back before then because i both know that we will need that concert. Maybe if everything goes smoothly i can talk Starfire out of going and it could be just us. It's probably not going to happen like that but wishful thinking. I miss you, i miss everything about you even the things i thought i didn't like, Like your sarcasm. I thought I hated it, but since then i crave it every day, Like if it was a drug that i was addicted to. I need you here to make fun of me or not laugh at my jokes so that i know which ones are not funny, your opinion was the only one that mattered. I can't, i just can't.

"Titans, were ready to go," Robin called out from where ever he was.

Reluctantly i put my journal back in my desk and headed out my door to the common room. I passed Raven's room on my way there taunting me with her intoxicating scent. I glumly look at it with want before i shuffle passed it with tears in my eyes. I reach the common room and see the other three titans already there, ready to leave. I scan over their faces and i see sadness except for Robin who kept a straight face.

"Titans are only lead is Slade's old lair so once we get there, if it's not a trap, spread out and search for anything could be linked to Slade," Robin explained.

"But, boyfriend Robin what if it is the trap?" Starfire asked.

"Then fight for your lives," Robin answered.

On that rousing speech, we left heading for Slade's old lair and got there with no trouble. It looked abandoned like it always has, looking like nobody has been there in years. However, we knew better and proceeded with caution. Just reaching the entrance, Cyborg pushes the door open with a large creak and activates his shoulder light.

"How do we know Slade didn't just lie and send us here to have us be away from the tower?" Cyborg asked in a whisper.

"Because I know Slade, he may be a psychopath and a criminal with little to no moral compass, But he doesn't lie," Robin answered," If he said something is here almost guaranteed something is."

We pushed through to the main area full of the broken gears in piles and rusted walkways and see nothing changed.

"Are you sure Robin?" Cyborg asked again.

"Yes I'm sure," Robin answered.

"But…" He started before noticing a pair of white eyes in the shadows of the gears.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled just as lasers were shot at us.

I ducked and dodged, morphing into many different animals while dodging the lasers. I notice the others also dodging with Cyborg firing back into the direction it came from. Then out of the shadows Gizmo, Mammoth, Kyd wykkyd, and See-more appeared, along with dozens of Slade bots.

"Ready for you snot-crunchers to get your butts kicked?" Gizmo taunted.

"Aww bring it on little man," Cyborg taunted back.

They began to fight with each other, See-more shot an eye laser up at Starfire who blocked it with one of her starbolts, flying down to attack him. I begin to circle Mammoth, looking for an opening,

"You guys are working for Slade again?" I ask mockingly.

"Well, yeah business has been slow since Jinx left," He answered taking to question seriously.

"Then you should know how this ends right? with me winning and Slade beating you up for failing at the very least," I told him.

"Not this time little green bean," He yells as he attacks.

I dodge his first attack and morph into a bear slashing him on his back as he runs past me. He yells out in pain but catches my wrists as I attack again locking us in a close standoff. I use this moment to check on the others, Cyborg is still fighting Gizmo who was now on his metallic spider legs, Robin was taking down Slade bots left and right while dodging attacks from Kyd Wykkyd and Starfire was just about to finish See-more off. While i was distracted Mammoth shifted his weight and threw me over his head, still a bear i quickly shifted into a hummingbird and zoomed back towards him. Hovering over him i turned into a Brachiosaurus slamming all 55 tons of me onto Mammoth. His eyes widened as I landed on him, causing all the gears around the room to shake and fall furiously. I turn back into human to see Mammoth getting up, how did he take that hit without being knocked unconscious?

"It's going to take more than a bit of weight to put me down," He challenged.

I thought hard what would put him down for good in one hit. As I fought him the idea just popped in my mind and i cringed,"Well that would put him down," i said to myself. I turned into and ankylosaurus and put my plan in motion. Knowing that i was low to the ground Mammoth jumped to try to get on my back where i couldn't reach him, which is what i wanted him to do. I swung up my tail with perfect timing with his jump and hit him between the legs. His mouth went really small and his eyes went really big as he fell to the ground holding himself, unable to move from the fetal position. I look around and see everyone else was finished except for a few straggling bots that Robin was taking down. We all converged on each other and formed a loose circle.

"I told you it was a trap," Robin began.

"Well at least Slade didn't send us here just to be bored," Cyborg joked.

"But, it doesn't feel right he said the next breadcrumb would be here," I said.

"I told you it was just a trap, he made us go on a wild goose chase," Robin answered me.

"_Oh, I assure you it is not a trap, it was a test," _Slade's voice rang out.

"Eek" Starfire said hiding behind Robin.

Slade appeared on a cracked, big screen behind near the entrance his face was the only thing to be seen.

"Enough games Slade, where is Raven?" I demanded.

"_Beast boy so eager, you will have a chance to save her soon," _Slade told me,"_However I will continue the game, and since you passed my test I will give you the next breadcrumb,"_

"We are listening," Robin said annoyed.

"_Patience Robin, I thought i taught you better manners when you were my apprentice," _Slade said.

" I was never your apprentice," Robin cringed.

"_Ah, you never gave yourself over to me completely, shame really, who could have been the best criminal on the face of the Earth surpassing even me. But that is in the past, the present is much more important, the breadcrumb. Hopefully your puny teenage minds can figure it out, here it is, In order to find Raven you must reflect her," _He finished finally.

"That gives us nothing," I yell at Slade.

"_Oh, but Beast boy, it gives you everything," _He concluded leaving the screen blank like our minds.

We all leave pondering what Slade could possibly mean by his statement. As we make it home Robin went into his work room to start decoding his message right away, Starfire was carrying Silkie around also deep in thought and Cyborg was casually tinkering with the T-car. I went the to the only place that made sense in the riddle, to Raven's room and I laid on her bed trying to think of what Slade's words mean. I was so frustrated I fell asleep deep in thought.

**End Chapter 6**

Hey guys I actually want feedback on this ending. What do you guys think that Slade could mean by his breadcrumb he gave the Titans? Hopefully you get it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey its me back again after a week and i'm surprised all of you got it, was it too obvious? Anyways, yes he means her mirror because i loved the Nevermore episode and was disappointed when they didn't go back there, so i'm taking it upon myself to go back there. Her emotion clones should shed some light on the subject...or not (maniacal laughter). So if you want to find out keep reading.**

Chapter 7

Raven was right there, i reached out and touched her and pulled her into a hug. Her smell overwhelmed me and made me feel safe. She hugged back with as much strength as me, whispering thank you in my ear sensual to put me on edge. While holding her i remember everything i did to rescue her, I went through traps and countless Slade bots for her. When i try to remember fighting Slade at the end I can't remember, but i don't care I have her back. Wait, how did i get here? I pull back from Raven and look into her face, It starts to become horribly wrinkled and falls off grotesquely revealing the mask of Slade.

"Don't worry, you're close to her you have to keep looking," He says to me," Ha ha ha ha ha ha."

Everything goes dark and i'm in chains in a zoo being forced to morph for the crowd's amusement. I Jerk awake yelling in horror, i realize my surroundings and realize it was a nightmare, the worst i ever had. I remember that i fell asleep in Raven's room giving me her scent throughout the night and causes me to tear up at the smell of her. I sit on her bed just taking in her scent for a few minutes and i can faintly smell her last emotion. It smells like satisfaction and, i sniff deeply, Attraction? Wait a minute, who or what was Raven attracted to? I try to recall the last time Raven was in her room, right before the alarm which was in the morning. The day after our bet and she told me she let me win which would explain the satisfaction, but what about the attraction? Maybe she has a celebrity crush? Getting an idea, I look through her stuff starting at her bookcase first. I can't find anything that can be a celebrity, well there goes my plan for trying to find out about her and possibly find the next clue. Wait i forgot her dresser, she keeps personal stuff in her dresser. I jump over to it and rummage through her drawers, i know its rude but I rather deal with her wrath and find her then not find her at all. I stick my hand in her top drawer and grab something that could be useful. I pull it out and i realize that it is her mirror portal to her mind, screaming i toss it on the top of her dresser, praying i didn't look into it. A black and red demon hand shoots out and I realize it saw me, I try to run away but its too late, I'm sucked into Nevermore once again.

Disoriented I try to gather myself, I realize that I landed on the same asteroid as last time.

"At least she is consistent," I say out loud to myself.

I walk on the appeared path and try not to flip out when it inverts, I notice a lack of a happy Raven and slightly pout. Where are all the emotions, one of them should have known i was here by now at least. I walk through the portal to the land where air fresheners come from and about halfway through I see happy sitting underneath a tree, not really being happy. Confused i walk up to her, i notice she is just playing with her hands and not really doing anything.

"Hey happy," I beam at her.

She looks up and instantly becomes…well...happy "Oh my gosh BB i missed you so much, I've been waiting for you to come back for years," She jumps in my arms in a tackle hug giggling.

"Well Raven is not the most open person," I reply smiling, but it turns into a frown thinking about how she is gone.

"Hey don't be sad i'll take you to the others, we have been waiting for you since Slade's clue," She encourages me.

"Wait how do you know about that?" I ask her.

"I'm part of Raven, silly head Raven heard the clue so that means i know about it too," She teases me.

"Oh yeah duh," I say nervously as i rub the back of my neck.

"Come on, I know love definitely will want to meet you," She hints as she leads me away from her realm.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask happy.

She giggles,"Boys," she says not giving me anything.

We continue to walk and eventually we come to another archway with Happy making airplane noises, expecting for it to be like last time. I was pleasantly surprised when i didn't go into a giant maze except a huge library, with books as far as the eye can see. I must have been staring because Happy tugged on me.

"Come on BB the others are this way," She explains while still making airplane noises.

I follow her until I find an opening among the bookshelves, a large round table with seven emotions sitting around them with an empty seat for me between a purple cloaked Raven and Brave.

"Hi guys, how is everyone?" I ask the emotions.

Knowledge speaks up,"Beast boy did you really just ask that question?"

I realized my mistake," Oh yeah never mind,"

Knowledge speaks again but to everyone,"We are all here to discuss the whereabouts of Raven so that through our clues Beast Boy here might be able to figure out where she is hiding," She states," Timid why don't you go first."

"I don't want to, i don't like going first," Timid whispers.

"I'll go first!" Brave yells right next to me, Causing me to stick a finger in my ear, "Well, the room is circular and i think there is a dome ceiling, also Raven's bonds are impossible to break, she has already tried, and she can't use magic." She sits down satisfied with herself.

"I want to go next," Happy's hand shoots into the air," Raven is not happy, the only thing that makes Raven less sad is thinking of y…," Knowledge quickly covered her mouth.

"Well who's next?" Knowledge said with her hand still over Happy's.

While this was happening the purple cloaked emotion kept scooting closer to me and now was starting to touch my leg. I was frozen i couldn't do anything its like my body shut down.

"Raven is pissed off she wants to kill Slade for doing this to her but the metal that is bonding her prevents me from coming out in her and it pisses me off," Rage finished.

"Thank you, Love what about you?" Knowledge asked.

The purple cloaked emotion next to me moved away from me and spoke up, " I really have nothing to offer Raven doesn't love anything about her situation and she already suppresses me,"

I was shocked,"Wait you're love?" I ask the purple emotion.

"Yes, of course Garfield what else would I be?" She says seductively while moving closer to me.

I slowly back away into brave, "Hey watch it BB, don't make you beat you up,"

"Heh, sorry Brave," I apologize.

"Timid honey its your turn," Knowledge said ignoring us.

"I only want to to Beast Boy alone," She whimpers.

"That's fine at least you're not Love being alone with him," Knowledge looks at Love practically crawling on me," Love, behave yourself!" Knowledge yells.

"Sorry, you know how I get around hot guys," She smiles at me while licking her lips.

"I'm going to go with Timid now," I say to no one in particular.

I almost run away from Love, how does Raven have that side of her, It makes me shiver that Raven can be so animalistic. So why am i so excited like I wanted it to happen? I wanted it just to be me and Love in that Library and see how crazy she can get. Beast Boy what are you doing, stop thinking like that you perv. I ran into Timid who stopped because i wasn't paying attention. We were in one of the off-shooting hallways when Timid spoke.

"Beast Boy this is what Raven notices when she is afraid," She begins," She is in a room that is familiar but not really it is circular like Brave said and there is a giant object in the room."

I look at her waiting for more.

"I'm sorry that's it, please don't be mad at me," Timid says about to cry.

"I would never be mad at you Timid," I reach out and pull her into a hug. She starts sobbing silently.

She looks up with me with tears in her eyes,"Raven's greatest fear is not being able to see you again. She feels safe with you, so do I," She puts her head back into my shoulder.

After a couple minutes I think about what all the other emotions had said and it clicks, I know where she is.

"Timid i know where Raven is!" I tell her excited.

"Really where?" she asks.

"I can't tell you without making sure, I'm sorry," I comfort her.

We stroll back to the other emotions feeling pretty confident in myself.

"everyone I know where Raven is," I say confident.

"Aww but i didn't even get to go," The orange cloaked emotion says.

"Rude stop being so selfish," Knowledge reprimands Rude," Beast Boy i must warn you the only way that Raven's bonds can be taken off is with Magic.

"Thank you now i have to tell the other Titans, hopefully i will see all of you soon," I say to all of them.

"Bye," they all say in unison.

"Come back for me my beast," Love winks at me.

I turn and go through the red glowing portal and come back to the real world. I land on Raven's bed and race to tell Robin who is in his study room.

"Robin, I know where Raven is," I say.

"Where?!" he exclaims.

"She is in the observatory,"

**DUH DUH DUH, Will they find Raven there, I don't know, well actually i do but that's not the point. You don't know and that's what makes it fun ok until next week bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up guys how did you guys like my little nevermore journey? I've always been fascinated with that so i wanted to include it. Anyways they might find Raven this chapter or maybe not (i don't even know till i write it). so I can't give anything away because I don't know if they will find her. Also when is Beast boy's beast going to come out we don't know. Hehehe so here is chapter 8 live from the observatory.**

**Chapter 8**

"Are you sure Raven is at the observatory?" Robin asked me suspiciously.

"Yes i'm sure, I talked with her emotions and their clues gave away her position," I explained to him.

"You went into Raven's mind?" he questioned again but this time with a worried expression on his face.

"Yes i know how she gets about that but this is an emergency and I would appreciate if you stop judging me about that," I told Robin.

"Sorry beast boy its just I get scared when someone goes through Raven's stuff," He apologized.

"I understand you're just trying to respect her and her things," I encourage him and smile at him.

"Thanks," he pulled out his communicator,"Titans we have the location of Raven, everyone meet at the T-car," he finished,"We'll find her Beast boy don't worry."

I arrive at the T-car and sit in the back seat, while driving there i think about my conversations with Raven's emotions. Why were they acting so weird, i know they (well Raven) was captured but that wasn't it. It's like they were on edge with me, almost afraid at what they might say. If they were real people i would have been able to smell what was wrong or the emotion associated with it but they always smell like their emotion so its impossible to tell. The only one not on edge was love and smelling her was not helping me being surrounded by Raven clones, always smelling like lust and love is really intoxicating and if i wasn't so determined to find Raven, I probably would need to be restrained around Love to make sure I don't do anything that Love wants me to do. What was it though why were they so tense? It doesn't make sense especially Knowledge that isn't like Knowledge.

"Titans spread out and look for clues," Robin ordered.

I was so deep in thought I almost forgot about the observatory, i quickly unbuckle and morph into a bloodhound sniffing the ground for anything that could help me. I eventually pick up Raven's scent near the door of the observatory, Immediately happiness floods me.

"Guys, I got Raven's scent she's here," I say in human form, mentioning them to come here.

"This is probably another trap," Cyborg said.

"youre probably right but we don't have choice do we?" Robin asked.

"No, that's what i don't like about it," Cyborg replied.

"Be the careful boyfriend Robin, those who want to harm us are in there," Starfire said concerned.

Robin ignored her and Beast boy he was in mission mode, where he doesn't really talk except for orders. Starfire must have realized this too because she wasn't mad at Robin when she was ignored. We continued onward eventually reaching the telescope room and…*gasp Raven is right there on the floor, on her knees, gagged and head low.

"Raven!" I scream in happiness, sprinting to her.

"Wait," Cyborg calls but i ignore him, too focused on Raven to care about anything. I slide on my knees and hug her, but i only feel air in front of me. I look up and see my hands passes right through her and she gets static. I realized what i was looking at, a hologram, she is not really here i was tricked again forced to play Slade's game again but this time i was pissed.

"So nice of you to join us," a heavy Asian accent says from the shadows.

Robin recognized it instantly and yelled out," Show yourself Chang,"

I jump back to the team with the hologram Raven finally fading into nothingness.

"Where is the fun in that?" he asked.

Red goo shoots out at us from seemly out of nowhere we barely manage to dodge the first shot. We land apart from each other with the shot still coming out now accompanied by Slade bots.

"Titans, find Chang and bring him to his knees," Robin ordered.

I morph into a bat using my echolocation to find Chang and his goons, I locate most of them on the higher up walkways. landing there i shift into a jaguar with really good eyesight and i start to take them down along with any Slade bots up there. After a few minutes of clawing and kicking i defeat them, however I cannot locate Chang anywhere. I shift back into a bat and try to locate him by echolocation. I eventually do I find him sitting in the seat attached to the telescope. I drop down in that small area in human form but i give myself owl eyes to help me see.

"It's over Chang where is Raven?" I ask him.

"Oh no, Slade wants you to work for her he'll have her for a while," Chang responded.

I grab him by his collar practically salivating because i'm so mad. "Listen here little man, you're going to tell me where Raven is or I'm going to drop you from this height and see if you live," I threatened with my voice much deeper and wild, i saw the fear in his eyes.

"I promise I don't know, Slade didn't tell me anything, please don't kill me," He begs.

I realize he is telling the truth and let him go. I fly back down to my friends and just look at each other.

"Slade didn't even bother showing up not even in robot from," I say bitterly.

"Maybe this really was the trap," Cyborg said.

"Come let us leave this place of observing," Starfire begged.

"Yeah let's go," robin agreed.

We turn to head out the door and begin walking that way.

"_Leaving so soon?"_ Slade's voice rang out in the observatory.

We all flipped around as fast as possible, looking for him among the shadows.

"Where are you?" I screamed.

"_So eager, but you survived another test, so here is my breadcrumb, The person who knows where Raven is located is on top of buried treasure, this one is not as straight forward as the last one so i don't expect you back for a few days," _He finishes peeking his head out in the open before fading back into the shadows.

We threw all we could into that one spot, but we hit nothing. We search for several minutes and found no trace of him ever being there.

"Well this is irritating, he just disappears," Cyborg comments.

"Yeah and what doe buried treasure have to do wit Raven?" I ask.

No one had an answer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys i'm back and ready for more, don't worry they will find Raven, or not (evil smile). I guess you will just have to read to find out and also Beastboy went into a darker mode because his beast can hardly control itself so he is going to get slightly more violent but not too bad because soon he will let it out in a healthy way so don't worry. Anyways, nobody got my buried treasure clue (tear) you need to think more generic lol. You'll see what i'm talking about in this chapter, so without further ado chapter 9.**

**Chapter 9**

"Nobody knows who can be above buried treasure?" I asked irritated. This is the second day of brainstorming, none of us can find an answer to Slade's riddle. It was definitely not as easy as Raven's mirror and I know its not an object, this whole thing has been frustrating.

"Beastboy we searched and questioned every pirate related villain in our database, so he or she is not a pirate," Cyborg explained.

"Well maybe you're not thinking outside the box," I assume.

"Beastboy," Robin lays his hand on my shoulder,"We are doing everything we can we will find her," he smiles softly at me.

I'm too irritated to listen to him,"Well obviously not enough," II storm out of the room and head to my own, tears welling up in my eyes threatening to fall.

I reach my room and fall face first on my bunk bed and cry silent cries for some time. After i couldn't bring myself to cry anymore, I get down and head to my journal, my only source of sanity left in this tower. With a sense of hopelessness, I begin to write.

**Day 23**

I'm sorry my love, i have failed you. This riddle I can't figure out and every second it remains unsolved you grow closer to breaking into something you feared since birth, a full demon, with no regard for life and destroys everything in its path. Is this Slade's plan? to cause ultimate destruction. It doesn't seem right, that is more Joker's style of violence. It doesn't matter anyways because i can't get to you without the answer to this riddle. I'm more exhausted than I've ever been, I wake up before Cyborg and fall asleep after Robin and what's more I am becoming more violent. My beast is now acting on my surface, i thought about killing Prof. Chang, i'm scared, what if i kill someone? What if its one of the Titans? What if its you? I can feel the beast slowly taking over my body and mind, he is a poison slowly killing me. I can't release him because that will cause ultimate destruction, but i can't keep him inside much longer or else he will release more powerful then if i let him out. You're the only one that can quell him. Slade will die for what he is doing to you.

I close it, too tired to write anymore and fall on my bed. I stay in a state between asleep and awake and something comes to me.

*I'm walking down a street in Jump city, it seems familiar but i don't recognize it. I notice my surroundings and see nothing out of the ordinary but something feels different. Just ahead of me Raven exits a shop with her back towards me, wearing a purple tee and black jeans. I smile instantly and continue to walk towards her, until i see someone holding her hand. I am overwhelmed with jealousy until i see the person holding her hand is a small child, not just any child, but a child with pale green skin and purple hair, wearing a white shirts and jeans.

"Mommy when are we going to go home i'm hungry?" the boy asked.

"As soon as your father gets back from his mission with Aqualad," Raven answered.

"But i want to go home now," he pouts shifting into a puppy and looking up at his mom.

"Jason, you know that doesn't work on me unless daddy does it," Raven said to boy named Jason.

I'm shocked, I realize that is my child and I already love him even though I have never seen him before. I walk up to both of them, Raven sees me first and turns around and I see another child in her arms, but this one has more gray skin than Jason and half green half purple hair, I notice that its a girl and is barely a year old.

"DADDDDDYYY," Jason says and shifts into a dog and jumps on me, something took over and i was no longer in control of my body or voice.

"Hey squirt, you didn't cause mommy too much trouble did you?" I ask Jason.

He shifts back into human form,"No daddy but my magic is getting better, today i picked up a whole car today,"

"That's awesome son," I beam at him," you didn't destroy it did you?"

"No, i put it back," Jason said laughing.

"Good job now let me say hi to mommy ok?" I asked Jason letting him down.

"Hey Rae, sorry i'm late, we had a little more trouble fixing that oil spill then we thought," I say to her.

She grabs my collar with her free hand and pulls me into a short kiss,"Its ok but you're holding Demetre," she hands me the child.

"That's fine," I say.

As she is about to hand me Demetre, the entire world freezes. Everything stopped, including me except my mind continued to run at full speed. I begin to panic, and the Raven's eyes start glowing white and she spoke in my mind.

"Beastboy please save me I want this for us," she echos in my mind.

"But i don't know where you are," I think back.

"Don't worry Cyborg will find the answer soon," She replies.

"Wait how do you know that?" I ask her.

"I can't tell you that Raven is too weak as we speak," She says.

"Raven? who are you then?" I ask again.

"You'll find out when you save her," The voice says back.

Everything fades to darkness and i bolt up in my bed. What? was that a vision of the future or a figment of my imagination? My mind is a jumbled mess of confusion, lots of questions without answers swim through my mind at the velocity of a speedboat. I then remember that Cyborg was going to find the answer soon, according to the disembodied voice that's attached to Raven. I walk to the common room and see Cyborg watching a pirate movie on the flat screen.

"That's not exactly helping, you know," I say to Cyborg as i go to the fridge to get some food.

"Yes it is, i'm watching this because it has buried treasure in it and maybe it could give me a clue of who we are supposed to find," Cyborg responded to me.

"Seems fair," I say back.

"Hehehe X marks the spot classi…" he suddenly stopped mid sentence.

This is really weird for him to do so i question it," What is it?" i asked Cyborg.

"Look," he paused the movie," X marks the spot, X is on top of buried treasure, you see it?" He asked.

"Yeah what about it?" I ask back.

"Really Beastboy, the X is red," I nod my head, he continues," on top of buried treasure is Red X."

"What?" i exclaim," Lets tell Robin right now."

"No way, i found, i tell Robin," Cyborg argued.

"Fine but be fast," I say.

he walk out the door towards Robin while i talk to myself," So we are going after Red X?" I say to myself," Perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, back again always here to keep you guys entertained. (Are you not entertained?) gladiator reference lol. Anyways, Red X is in this chapter, I always think he was a beast character. I mean he is awesome with the suit but he still had to steal it without the suit and raised no alarms in Titans Tower which is impressive. I also thought Red X is good to have in this story because he flirts with Raven and Starfire as well. Sorry if i'm getting boring talking about Red X so here is my first double digit chapter. **

**Chapter 10**

I couldn't wait to interrogate Red X because he always hits on Raven and Starfire and it pisses me off. I want to take off his mask so bad and see who he really is. I start to walk to my room thinking about my questions for him, i end up at the foot of Raven's room subconsciously. With great pain and effort I don't go into her room and head to my own, once i'm there i pull out my journal and begin to write about everything that happened yesterday? yeah yesterday, that vision was when i was "sleeping". I open to the next page and begin to write.

**Day 24**

Raven i saw this crazy vision about us and our kids, Jason and Demetre, we looked so happy together and I already love our kids even though i have never met them. I don't know if it was you, an aspect of you or something else entirely that sent me this vision but i'm glad for it. It makes me happy and sad at the same time, happy because i want it to happen, sad because i know it will probably won't happen. I want to be with you again, I want to try to make this happen, every moment after losing you just makes me want you more. I don't know how its possible to grow closer to someone when they are away from you but that's what's happening here. My only hope is that when the time comes you return my love to me, I can no longer bear you rejecting me anymore. I was ok with it earlier but that beast boy is gone and now if you reject me I will fall into a pit that i might never climb out all i have seen after all i've searched for you I feel like there is no other answer than for me to be with you for the rest of my life. Raven will you marry me?

I close it, shedding tears, i feel so much pain for something that isn't there, it's not fair. I put my journal back and I just sit there, staring into nothingness and not really thinking about anything, I was just there perfectly comfortable. I was barely breathing and moving, if i was painted gray you would think i was a statue. Just perfectly still, some time passed and i didn't move. I felt like i can stay there all day.

"Titans come here, we have the identity of our next informer to Raven's whereabouts," Robin said through the communicator.

I reluctantly move and slowly drag myself to the common room, trying not to breath through my nose as I pass Raven's room. When I finally make it there, i perk up into my normal self to disguise my depression and i meet with the others.

"Hey Beast Boy are you ready to fight Red X?" Robin asked.

"am I? I'll make sure Red X gets frightened every time he sees a cat from now on, hahahaha," I joked to the rest of them.

"Very funny BB but we are not kicking his butt that bad," Cyborg joked back.

"Cyborg is right we only need to know where Raven is so we can save her and Red X can't tell us if he is unconscious beast boy," Robin retorted.

"I know, I know, he just gives me shivers down my spine," I said back.

"I do not like the X of Red, he is a glorbnob," Starfire interjected.

"Eh, what's a glorbnob?" Cyborg asked.

"Someone who is selfish and constantly hits on women," Robin answered. we looked at him confused,"What? I picked up some Tameranean while dating Starfire."

Satisfied with his answer I asked another more relevant question,"So where is Red X?"

"He robbing a lab as we speak, Titans go," Robin ordered.

Not wanting to be cramped in the T-car, i elected to fly there morphing into a peregrine falcon and arrived at the lab not five minutes later. Robin arrived on the R-cycle the same time i got there and Cyborg and Starfire arrived in the T-car.

"Titans don't let Red X get away, he knows where Raven is being held," Robin said.

We enter the lab and it doesn't take long to find Red X, he is grabbing some chemicals with knocked out guards and scientists around him. His back is turned to us, so thinking he hasn't seen us yet I lunge out at him. He does a backflip and lands behind me as i run into a table, hurting myself.

"Heh, what kind of master thief would i be if i didn't know you were already there," Red X said to me.

"Why are you stealing chemicals X?" Robin questioned," Aren't you working for Slade?"

"Yes at the moment but these are for another buyer, I'm multitasking," X answered back.

"Enough games X, tell us where Raven is," Robin yelled back.

"What's in it for me?" Red X asked," I don't give stuff away i need to be paid for it,"

"How about we don't beat you into next week," Cyborg threatened.

"Tempting, but i need something worth value if you are going to get my help," X mocked.

"How about we teach you a lesson?" Robin asked,"Titans, go,"

We attacked him from all sides, Starfire shot starbolts, which he dodged and blocked with X's on his wrist. He hit her with one of his gooey X, pinning her to the wall, causing her to be both trapped and grossed out. Cyborg was shooting him with his sonic cannon and trying to punch him when he got close, but he was to fast, he teleported behind Cyborg and started to go haywire on his system. Eventually he made Cyborg to the chicken dance over and over.

"Hey, you can't do that, I don't even like the chicken dance," Cyborg said irritated.

Now it was just down to Robin, X, and I, we all stared each other down like an old western movie.

"You have to know you are going to lose," Robin said to X.

"Actually i quite like my chances right now," Red X said.

I run towards him, I do a front flip while morphing into a kangaroo, to try to kick him with my powerful hind legs, however he teleported and left an exploding X where he was standing. It blows up in my face, making me fly and disoriented, I try to get up but my head is spinning too much. I can see Robin and X fighting on the other side of the room, locked in even combat.

Red X fights almost the same as Robin does it's weird, maybe Red X was trained by Batman? Focusing on this allows me to stand and not feel dizzy. I begin to run towards Robin and X, morphing into a ram. This time Red X didn't see me because i hit him in the side sending him flying into the wall on the other side dazed. Before he can regain his composure Robin tied him up and took his utility belt. We get the others out of Red X's traps and circle around him, ready to question him.

"Looks like you guys are getting better after all," Red X finally says.

"Where is Raven?" I say ignoring him.

"And why would I tell you?" Red X asks.

"Because i can rip this mask off right now and reveal your identity to the world," I threaten.

"Hmmph, go ahead," He says.

I reach underneath to where his neck and mask meet and begin to pull up.

**Ok you guys have to vote on what you guys want to see. There is 3 choices to choose from.**

**Red X identity is revealed**

**2. Red X is not revealed **

**3. Red X escapes without telling them where Raven is.**

**The choice is yours, What do you want to see? **


End file.
